Broken
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Cissy lamenta a partida de Bella por ocasião de seu casamento e descobre sentimentos sufocados há muito tempo.


Cissy entrou no quarto da irmã na ponta dos pés descalços. O casamento de Bella com Rodolphus seria realizado na tarde seguinte, ali mesmo nos jardins da mansão e ela dormia embalada pela Poção do Sono sem Sonhos.

Sentou-se devagar na beirada da cama e observou o rosto dela, banhado suavemente pela luz do luar que atravessava as cortinas entreabertas. A pele pálida, emoldurada pelos cabelos negros, a expressão tranqüila que nunca demonstrava enquanto estivesse acordada.

Tocou delicadamente o rosto de Bellatrix com a ponta do dedo indicador, delineando os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. No dia seguinte ela se tornaria a Senhora Lestrange. Não seria mais apenas sua irmã, a parceira de tantas aventuras, de tantas loucuras.

Não iriam mais provocar os rapazes juntas, como quando haviam comparecido ao jantar oferecido pelos Malfoy e deixaram vários rapazes, inclusive Lucius e Regulus, com água na boca, enquanto roçavam o corpo uma na outra, seguindo a melodia da música que os rapazes colocaram para tocar. Levantou os olhos e observou uma fotografia sobre a cômoda, que retratava os quatro. Narcissa e Bellatrix ao centro, abraçadas e com os lábios colados em um beijo inocente e fraterno, Lucius, de boca aberta pela surpresa de vê-las assim, e o belo Regulus, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, talvez pensando em como poderia terminar aquela noite.

Sorriu e lembrou-se de que, após aquele dia, não conseguira mais parar de pensar na irmã como sua alma gêmea. Elas se completavam e poderiam ter o que quisessem juntas. Enlouqueceriam os homens e teriam tudo deles. Eram bruxas talentosas, chegariam muito longe.

Mas isso acabaria no dia seguinte. E ela não tinha coragem de pedir à Bella que desistisse de tudo, não era o certo a fazer. As coisas deviam seguir o curso normal. A irmã seria entregue pelo pai à Rodolphus e, depois de algum tempo, ela mesma estaria casada com Lucius, que era um homem nos moldes que sua família esperava. Rico, de sangue puro, boa família.

Só que era Bellatrix que ela queria e ninguém mais. Nunca declarara seu amor, sua paixão, fora tola e fraca. E agora a irmã deixaria a mansão e iria viver com um homem que não amava, apenas por conveniência para as famílias. Será que a amava também? Que a queria?

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo da irmã e admiraram suas curvas perfeitas, marcadas pela fina camisola de seda negra que mal cobria seu corpo. As pernas bem torneadas, os seios fartos e firmes. Teve vontade de tocá-los e levantou a mão, mas interrompeu o gesto. Temia que a irmã acordasse e a repreendesse. Sempre fazia somente o que Bella queria.

Chegou o rosto perto do dela, aspirou seu perfume e ficou zonza. Não sabia se era o odor de canela que Bella fazia questão de usar e que era sua marca registrada, ou se era a proximidade de pele com pele.

Afastou-se devagar e admirou ainda por um breve momento aquela face tão perfeita, lisa e uniforme.

Não resistiu e roçou os lábios na tão desejada boca, sentindo sua maciez e arrepiando-se inteira com o gesto.

A irmã se moveu de leve e murmurou algo ininteligível, o que a fez recuar e levantar dali, deixando o quarto e recolhendo-se ao seu, para que as lágrimas que vinha segurando há dias corressem livremente.

No dia seguinte, ao vê-la em seu traje de núpcias, um belo vestido prateado, totalmente bordado com esmeraldas e fios de ouro branco, o pranto ameaçou retornar e Narcissa o reprimiu. Não demonstraria sua tristeza, porém não podia deixar de sentir o peito apertado.

Seguiu à frente dela rumo ao altar, espalhando pétalas de rosas pelo caminho. Trajava um vestido azul turquesa, com o qual a irmã a presenteara, especialmente para a cerimônia. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeito, enfeitado com pequenas flores brancas. Sua tez pálida estava coberta por um véu que fizera questão de usar, para que não notassem seu pesar.

Bellatrix, conduzida por seu pai, ao ser entregue às mãos de Rodolphus olhou para Cissy e sorriu. Um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que ela oferecera a alguém em toda sua vida. Nesse momento soube que Bella sentia o mesmo que ela e que aquele amor não terminaria ali. Apesar disso, a magia que as envolvia fora quebrada. Cissy deixou uma lágrima cair.

Ao final da cerimônia, voltou para seu quarto. Queria trocar de roupa para a recepção que aconteceria logo em seguida. Somente quando sentou-se ao toucador para retocar a maquiagem foi que viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Bella havia deixado para ela a fotografia que observara na noite anterior.

Segurou o porta-retratos nas mãos e retirou a foto da moldura. Num impulso, rasgou-a nas laterais, deixando apenas sua imagem e a da irmã, descartando a parte dos belos rapazes que as acompanhavam. Recolocou na moldura a parte em que as duas sorriam e continuavam a se beijar e pousou o objeto sobre a cômoda novamente.

Levantou-se e rapidamente trocou o vestido de gala por um mais leve e menos formal, de cores mais vivas e alegres, que era como Bellatrix gostava que ela se vestisse.

Desceu para os jardins e seus olhos buscaram a irmã. Encontrou-a próxima ao marido, o semblante entediado. Quando a viu, porém, seu rosto iluminou-se e ela caminhou em sua direção.

Chegou perto da irmã e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos. Era a despedida. O elo que as unia se quebrava naquele instante.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita originalmente para o II Challenge Femmeslash do Fórum Marauder's Map, porém, depois de pegar umas dicas com a mestra do chall, acrescentei algumas coisinhas.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**

**Dinha Prince** minha superbetamiga, **Jansev** *-*, e ao pessoal do **Fórum Marauder's Map** ^^.


End file.
